


Scattering.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [3]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: And I love Yoonwon, Gen, I'm in my feels, LET'S BULTAEOREUNE MNET, Let's give Jimin a personality challenge, Ngl Nichojay is underrated, OT23 shall live on forever, The one where they attempt to play werewolf/mafia, Why do I end up every single piece with a hug?, Yoonwon loves macarons, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: scattering/ˈska-tə-riŋ/noun1.an act or process in which something scatters or is scattered2.a small number or quantity interspersed here and there
Relationships: I-LAND OT23
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Scattering.

"Okay, I'll be the game master, because let's be honest, I don't want any part in the nonsense that's about to happen." Seon announced, glancing around the group gathered around the table as he stood behind Heesung, his head resting atop of his friend's.

K chuckled. "It must be nice being mature."

"Huh, that's an odd synonym for boring." Jake declared.

"Shut up. You do sudokus to destress." Heesung protectively intervened, reaching out for Seon's arm to guide it around his shoulders. The self-appointed game master just chuckled.

"It's reassuring. Numbers make sense." Jake replied.

Niki narrowed his eyes in utter confusion. "No."

"No, they really don't." Daniel agreed, matching disbelief on his features.

"Awww, look at them. Thinking maths don't make sense already." Hanbin spoke, sounding a little too amused.

"It's not gonna get better..." Jungwon singsonged softly.

"Wait 'till you're introduced to the greek alphabet." Geonu grunted, looking positively put out. Niki and Daniel shared a glance, utter horror crossing their faces.

"Can we stop threatening the maknaes with education and just play please?" Kyungmin asked, surprising several despite his gentle, ushered tone.

Seon nodded, untangling himself from Heesung to reach out for the game's box. Smirking, he decided to have some fun and actually handpick the roles he'd give out. Taki was his first choice for werewolf, because duh. Nicholas would obviously be the best Cupid. Jake and Jay ought to be villagers this time around. Then Jungwon and Sunoo stuck out as perfect werewolves, the cuter the better. And those two could be sneaky as hell. Sunghoon was entrusted with the role of hunter. Heesung, Sungchul, Jaeho and Jaebom would make lovely villagers for sure. Some needed to have common sense. Taeyong would make for a lovely Seer. Kyungmin had to join the cute werewolves squad. K would definitely struggle to be discreet as the peeping little girl. Niki and Geonu would make for spicy villagers while Hanbin would be a solid addition to the werewolf squad. Yoonwon too. Daniel was perfect for the role of the Doctor. Jimin, Youngbin and Euijoo made for the final villagers. 

"Alright." Seon cleared his throat. "You may all take a look at your cards. And if I hear a single complaint you're nuked on spot and have to silently watch the whole thing."

"I've never been nuked before." Geonu spoke, apparently considering it.

"Why are you like that?" Youngbin inquired, seeming genuinely concerned for the other male.

"It's okay. He's just dramatic." Jungwon ensured, a hand falling on the nape of Geonu's hair. "Right?"

"This feels awfully placating." Geonu spoke. "But I feel compelled to agree."

"This won't stand." Jimin spoke, slamming his fist against the table.

"No it won't!" Sunoo agreed, slamming his fist as well.

"Here we go again." Jaebeom's eyes shot to the ceiling as he mentally begged any deity who might hear to take him out. Right now. Apparently, today, god came in the form of Choi Seon. Or shall he say _Shin_ Seon?

"Alright, zip it everyone! A nine point seventy-five is speaking!" Seon loudly announced.

"You're an eleven but go off." Sunghoon said, making their game master sputter for a couple of seconds before he got ahold of himself again.

"Oh my, is that red on your cheeks?" Nicholas inquired, his tone eerily neutral as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It is! He's blushing!" Taki happily agreed, as a discrete smirk curled Nicholas' lips.

K laughed. "You're gonna break him, kids."

"Hey no!" Jay interjected. "Not before we start this!"

"Right." Seon shook his head, running a hand through his hair to regain composure. "Right." He echoed, clearing his throat. He chose to ignore the couple of ongoing giggles to focus on storytelling. "After a long day of repetition, night finally fell on I-Land. And exhausted, all the trainees went to sleep. Feeling all the love and support oozing from the I-Land, Cupid was drawn to the place." Nicholas opened his eyes at the words. "And decided to bless two trainees with the gift ever lasting true love."

"Love is a dead and was murdered three days ago at exactly 5:03 p.m." Yoonwon interjected.

"Are you still mad about Jake and I eating your macarons?" Euijoo asked.

Sunoo tsked in disapproval. "You just don't play with a man's macarons."

"Ugh, already." Seon threw his head back, whining softly. "Cupid now has unlocked the option to shoot both arrows straight into my heart." The outburst earned him a couple of snickers. "Alright, so Cupid decided not to be merciful with me and pointed at two lovers to unite 'till death do them part. I will now poke their cheeks and the lovers will recognize themselves."

Sunghoon opened his eyes, glancing around the table to lock eyes with a grinning Sunoo. The male happily held up his card to show that he was a werewolf and Seon huffed. "Wow, you're already cheating." The game master commented, making the very law abiding Sunghoon blush while Sunoo giggled, hiding the sound behind his hand.

"Whose cheating?" Jaeho asked. "Imma have to blow some kneecaps clean."

"Obviously it's an 02' liner." K commented.

"Whaaaa?" Jay squeaked out, offended. "Do we really be having that reputation?"

"I will not stand for this slander!" Jake went on, as several hums of agreements were heard.

Seon brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, gently pinching it as a litany of whispered 'why' poured out. "Anyways!" He clasped his hands together loudly. "After gazing into each other's eyes for incredibly long with furious blushing on one side and absolute glee on the other, the lovers fell back asleep. But surprise surprise, amongst the group of trainees on I-LAND, there were a bunch of nocturnal crackheads who pulled deadly pranks on others. Those crackheads, also called werewolves, ought to wake up now and recognize one another."

Taki blinked, being met with Jungwon gently waving at him. He glanced around and recognized Sunoo, who seemed particularly pleased. Hanbin seemed to be observing his teammates carefully and keeping an absolute poker face.Yoonwon was just gently smiling at his teammates. And Kyungmin had his eyes narrowed, already glancing around the group to pick the best target. The werewolf noticed that a couple of the 'asleep villagers' had went old school, covering their faces with their hands. Amongst which, one ought to be the Little Girl, discreetly peeping at them. But whom? Jake? Heesung? K? Or Jaebeom?

"Now the crackheads are gonna decide who they want to scare to death and point at him. The vote has to be unanimous." Seon announced, as the group started to point at different people. After a lot of head shaking from Jungwon when they pointed at Heesung, and from Taki and Sunoo when Niki was considered, the final choice ended up being poor Youngbin. Seon nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright, now that the crackheads have pulled their pranks, they decided to go back to sleep. However, someone else awakened in the compound. Someone who saw another person return to their chambers around the time the werewolves did. That someone was the Seer. But who did they actually see?"

" _귀신. Gwishin_." K teasingly declared, sticking his tongue out in amusement.

"There's no ghost!" Heesung interjected right after, before anyone else could comment.

"No ghost. Just a bunch of crackheads." Seon agreed. "Anyway, whose card does the Seer want to see?" He inquired. And Taeyong directly pointed at Jake. Seon snorted and moved towards the male. He gently ruffled Euijoo's hair as he passed, before delicately reaching out for Jake's card. Taeyong gave a nod. Seon walked away, distancing himself from the table before he announced. "After their 2 a.m stop by the bathroom, the Seer went back to sleep too. And that is when another trainee awakened. A trainee with a medical degree for some reason, aka the Doctor. That trainee actually found the almost dead victim of the crackhead's prank." Seon gestured at Youngbin for Daniel, and the maknae nodded. "Does the doctor want to use his medical knowledge to save said victim?" Daniel shook his head. "Or kill another trainee in their sleep out of spite because they totally raided his stash of snacks?"

"We live in a community. It's our stash of snacks." Jimin intervened.

"Yeah! And our macarons!" Jake agreed.

"Not if I bring them specifically to the drawer on my bedside, it isn't." Seon replied.

"And definitely not when I put my name on it with an angry kaomoji ready to throw hands." Yoonwon went on.

"Dude, you used a kaomoji. You didn't really want to throw hands." Jaeho pointed out.

Seon exaggeratedly cleared his throat. "Back to business. Does the Doctor wish to kill anyone?" Daniel once again shook his head. "Alright, so after doing his deeds, the trainee with a medical degree went back to sleep. For the twenty minutes left before Jay's alarm went off. And then, the wake up fairy started to make his round."

At those words, the whole group started to reopen their eyes. Jungwon yawned as if on cue but completely accidental, earning himself a few awws.

"Last night, the crackheads pulled yet another deadly prank. And Youngbin sadly died."

"F." Niki said, echoed then by Daniel and Jay.

"This is a verbal conversation." Geonu pointed out, looking entirely unimpressed as he peered from above his round glasses.

Youngbin pressed his lips together in a pout as his card was revealed to be a villager. The first fallen. "I'm gonna go raid y'alls private stash of snacks." He declared and stood up, leaving the room.

Seon followed the kid with his gaze for a second before refocusing on the group. "Does anyone want to run for Mayor?" Sunoo giddily raised his hand. "Nobody else?" Nobody moved. "Alright." Seon handed the mayor card to Sunoo. "Congratulations to Sunoo who became Mayor of I-Land and earned himself a double vote. Now I will let y'all decide who you want to point out as a crackhead and vote for. _Let the nonsense begin!_ "

"I'm like 50 percent sure it's Geonu. He has an untrustworthy face." Jay said.

"Oh my god, so I have an untrustworthy face and I look like a guy who can use a gun?" Geonu asked. "Now I'm offended."

"The lad doth protest too much, methinks." Hanbin pointed out.

"Hold on, hold on, who says it's not Jay whose trying to shift the blame?" Jungwon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you'd say that. You love Geonu." Jaeho pointed out.

"Maybe both of you actually are werewolves!" Sungchul conjectured.

"Please." Geonu said, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, no, that would make sense." Niki went on. "Geonu is super smart and Jungwon is highkey sneaky. They'd do that."

"Guys, I do think there's something fishy going on with Jay though. He could be one." Heesung spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, Jake and him were very silent during the night. It's not normal." Yoonwon said. "I think the 02 liners are up to some shady business."

"What?! But we didn't do anything!" Jay argued.

"Exactly. That's weird." Sunoo agreed.

Jake's lips parted in disbelief as he turned to Euijoo who was just hiding his laughter behind his hand. "Why is it always Jay and Jake but never Euijoo or Sunghoon?" The australian trainee asked.

"Because they're the smart ones." Jaebeom replied.

"Duh." Geonu agreed.

Sunghoon offered Jake an apologetic smile as the other huffed. "Fine." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Vote for me, whatever. You'll see you made a grave mistake!"

K who'd been silently watching the exchange so far decided to finally intervene. "What if we just overthrew the power and got rid of our mayor?" He asked. Sunoo gasped, absolutely offended.

"Anarchy does sound pretty tempting." Taeyong agreed.

"But what if we do that and whomever he designates next actually ends up being a werewolf? Do we really want to potentially sacrifice a villager to give two votes to a werewolf? We can't do that." Sunghoon reasoned, earning himself a couple hums of agreement.

K lifted his hands up in surrender. "Just an idea."

"A bad one." Sunoo spoke, pouting.

"Agreed. So are we killing Jake or what?" Hanbin asked.

"What." Jake instantaneously replied. "I vote for eliminating Hanbin."

"Me too. He's been suspiciously chill." Nicholas spoke. "That's my thing."

Seon and K shared aknowing glance. "We should've just played monopoly." K said, earning himself a soft scoff. As if it would've been any better.

"Oh yes, monopoly, I like monopoly!" Jungwon excitedly declared.

Sunoo sighed. "Number...." He turned to Jimin.

"Thirty-three, I believe." Jimin replied.

"What?" Taki asked, utterly confused.

"Number thirty-three of things Jungwon casually mentions liking that he's probably ridiculously good at." Jaebeom clarified.

"Ohhhh."

"So are we playing monopoly now?" Daniel asked, furrowing his brows.

"What?" Seon blinked. "But we just started."

"Uh please." Nicholas scoffed. "Obviously Jake and Jay aren't actually werewolves. That'd be expected. Much like Geonu. Therefore, all three are villagers. Daniel was guiltily looking at Youngbin before you even announced he was the one to die so he's the doctor. Sunghoon insisting on defending his lover, aka Sunoo, from death when you announced prior that they were cheating implies that they saw each other's card. Thus one of them is a werewolf.My money's on Sunoo for his eagerness to throw Jake under the bus. Same for Hanbin. Need I go on or shall I simply slaughter y'all in monopoly?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Seon threw his hands up in the air. "I give up."

"You are freaky." Sunoo told Nicholas, who merely winked.

Jay chuckled and reached across the table to high five Nicholas. "Never change."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna join Youngbin in the stash raiding." Taeyong declared, standing up.

"Sounds like a fun activity." Euijoo spoke, standing up as well. "I'll come with."

"Ya! Wait for me!" Jake called, rushing to catch up with the two others as they left the room.

"Hold up, my stash?!" Yoonwon called after them, standing up to make sure his macarons would survive.

"I'm not playing monopoly with Nicholas." Niki said.

"Shall we go play darts then?" Daniel offered.

Niki nodded. "Works for me."

"I'm in." K announced, following the two. He squeezed Seon's shoulder on his way out. Of course, Taki trailed behind him.

"I'm in for the monopoly." Jaeho said.

"You would be." Hanbin and Sunoo announced, in sync.

"Me too!" Jungwon announced excitedly.

"I'm down to be the bank." Jimin said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm down to play." Geonu spoke, giving a nod.

"So am I." Sungchul said. "I'm actually pretty good at Monopoly."

Sunoo rolled his eyes. "This is gonna last forever with you guys." He stood up. "I'd rather watch Niki and Daniel play darts."

"Same." Sunghoon declared, standing up too. "Can we stop by the kitchen first? All that talking about snacks made me peckish."

Sunoo nodded. "Ramyun?"

"Hell yeah." The figure skater replied.

"Wait! I could do with some food too!" Hanbin spoke, scrambling to tag along.

Jaebeom and Kyungmin seemed to have shifted position, both had their heads resting against their arms which laid on the table. They didn't seem to be moving but neither did they seem particularly into playing monopoly either, gently whispering to one another. Jay and Nicholas shared a glance, before the latter gestured to the door and they both stood to leave the room.

Heesung glanced around the group before refocusing his gaze on an exhausted looking Seon who was now sitting now. The whole thing had left him utterly confused. Smiling gently, Heesung slid off his own stool to march to his hyung. "Thank you for trying." He said, wrapping an arm around the other. "It does mean a lot to all of them." Seon closed his eyes letting out a short breath and blowing a couple of hair strands away from his face. He wasn't in for the recognition, of course. But as the other hugged him a little tighter, he realized it was good to have some.


End file.
